Today, still one of the major problems encountered in civil aviation which for the most part utilizes jet aircraft with 2 or 4 under wing-mounted engines is the lack of moderate to agile maneuverability in takeoff, landing (ascend and descend), roll and yaw motions.
Such problem in modern military jets in service has been addressed by using TVC or thrust vectoring control to facilitate enhanced maneuvers in air and especially for short takeoff and landing.
The current state of technology built into modern fighter jet aircrafts uses thrust vectoring technique to divert the exhaust jet stream upward or downward for better agility of such jet aircrafts during takeoff and landing. In recent years turbofan engines with rotating nozzles have also been invented capable of deflecting their exhaust gas streams. In VTOL type military jet aircrafts, the deflection has been up to 90 degrees relative to the centerline of the aircraft (X-axis) which has enabled vertical takeoff. Also, the tiltrotor aircrafts use thrust vectoring by rotating the turboprop engine nacelles, although there have been complexities in such tilting mechanisms.
Some attempts for fixed optimization of engine configuration using thrust vectoring for commercial jet airliners has been made during the last decade. For example, one patent (granted to airbus industries) is limited to rear fuselage mounted jet engine aircrafts.
This invention however is related to making 2 and 4 under-wing mounted jet engine aircrafts capable of performing pitch, roll and yaw maneuvers in flight with enhanced agility over a shorter air distance, in other words I am claiming a means of enhancing/improving the agility (in adjustment of a flight attitude of such jet aircraft) by rotating the whole jet engine slightly upward or downward around a hinge point or swivel joint's local Y-axis for pitch or roll type maneuver and also rotating the plurality of jet engine assembly around engine's Z-axis outboard of the fuselage/cabin for yaw type maneuvers.